Maus
by fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: For your consideration, I present a Cherik omegaverse!
1. Chapter 1

Charles took a deep breath as he silently entered his father's study. Memories of evenings spent playing or studying under his father's watchful gaze and the day he'd learned of the arrangement made during his childhood came creeping into the forefront of his mind. It took the young omega everything he had not to cry and stay focused on the task at hand. He went to the desk that had remained practically untouched since his father's death years before. He dug through the drawers, barely finding what he needed before his stepfather found him.

The events that ensued were practically a blur, ending with Charles' current predicament. Sometime during the fight he'd been thrown over the bannister from the second floor and he knew he was hurt bad but he also knew his stepfather and stepbrother had fled the scene. He had to get to a phone and get away from this place or he wouldn't survive to fulfill his father's last wish that he would be presented to his alpha. He managed to move onto his stomach and tried to push himself up onto his hands and knees, resulting in a sharp pain in his back. He collapsed onto his stomach before he could even attempt to move. He barely managed to drag himself to the phone and called for an ambulance before all faded to black.

At the hospital, Charles was given x-rays and immediately rushed into emergency surgery. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a stark white room to the beeping and whirring of various machines and monitors. As his eyes came into focus, he noticed new details, including a doctor standing by one of the monitors, checking the data on the screen.

"Are you an alpha or an omega?" The physician asked,

"Omega." Charles answered quietly.

"Mind telling me what happened."

"My stepfather did it…" He managed.

"I hate to tell you that I have some bad news. Your spine was broken and it's unlikely that you'll walk again."

Charles fell silent, not entirely processing the extent of what had been said. That kind of news would be enough to shake anyone, especially an omega that was already in an emotional state.

"I've got to step out. If you need anything, just press the call button."

With that, the doctor left the room, leaving Charles alone to process the information he was given. It was a few hours later before a nurse came into the room, offering a polite greeting.

"Where's my coat?" Charles spoke up.

"Pardon?"

"My coat… I need a favour. I can't go back home. I won't survive." He pleaded. "There's an envelope in my coat pocket with contact information in it. I need the person to be contacted."

The nurse thought about it for a moment, deciding to take pity on Charles and fulfill his requested phone call. Erik answered the phone without glancing at it, not much caring to check the number as he received far more phone calls over the course of a day than he cared for.

"Hello?"

"This is nurse Maria Scot from Mountain General Hospital. Is this a Mr. Erik Lensherr?"

"Yes. May I ask why?"

"We have an omega here that claims he belongs to you."

"What's the omega's name?"

"Charles Xavier."

"I'll be there shortly."

Erik hung up the phone without saying a goodbye. His mind was rushing with possibilities. He'd been told he had an omega promised to him by the Xavier family when they were both children, but he hadn't seen his childhood friends in years and hadn't spoken to Charles since he presented at the age of 16 years. He sped to the hospital, giving little regard to traffic laws. He'd always had his suspicions that Charles was an omega and a rare breed of omega at that. He was clever with an above average IQ for an omega and a male. Erik made it to the hospital in a day instead of two. As soon as he got there, he spoke to the receptionist before being directed to the proper room with a warning that Charles was resting. It took him several minutes to locate the correct room and he entered it without bothering to knock first. Charles was propped up partially by pillows and the lights in the room were dimmed. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. He was far more concerned with the fact he'd been told he would likely never walk again than the new presence in the room.

"Hello, old friend," Erik spoke first.

"Hello, Erik," Charles greeted quietly. "I suppose you don't want a broken omega."

Erik thought over what he should respond with, the bitterness in Charles' voice catching him off guard. He decided to respond in a much gentler manner.

"I'll always want you, maus."

Charles turned his attention to Erik instead of his own thoughts, reaching for his hand as he had many times in their younger days. Erik took Charles' hand, giving it a gentle squeeze in hopes of reassuring him somehow. Charles closed his eyes, trying to draw comfort from Erik's presence, tears stinging the backs of his eyes.

"What happened," Erik ventured cautiously.

"My stepfather," Charles whispered, tugging Erik's hand weakly.

"All you had to do was say something, a phone call or anything and I'd have been there."

"I couldn't."

Charles let out a pitiful whimper, wanting to be held and comforted. Erik settled on the edge of the bed, placing a kiss on Charles' hand. Charles' cheeks turned pink as he remembered the first time Erik had done such a thing. Erik chuckled at the reaction.

"Do we need to make arrangements?"

"For when I'm released and well enough, yes."

"Alright. When do you want to?"

"Before they discharge me. The legal paperwork should already be taken care of for us."

"We'll have to do the bonding after you're well enough. I don't want to hurt you accidentally."

"Thank you, Erik."

Erik offered a smile, giving Charles' hand a gentle squeeze. Charles smiled sadly in return, the tension in his body drained and he relaxed against the pillows.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles sighed softly as he leaned against the pillows, closing his eyes briefly to collect his thoughts.

In the past month, he had been presented to his alpha, and the most recent thing was trying to keep up with the wedding arrangements while dealing with the occasional police questioning. It wasn't that he minded the police asking questions, but that he knew he was just an omega - a broken little omega that was to be pitied and looked after more than any other. He'd just overheard a nurse trying to convince Erik that marrying him wasn't worth it. Erik had told her to leave and reported her. He'd been away for a few days for business reasons.

Erik sighed as he knockd on the door to Charles's room. He didn't wait for a response before entering the room. Charles was curled up on his side as he closed his eyes tight.

'Is something wrong maus?' He asked softly.

'I'm fine.'

'It doesn't seem to me like you are.'

'Just a bit overwhelmed is all.'

'It seeems a bit more than that. Please tell me, maus.'

Charles hesitated for a moment. He couldn't be too bothered to really care too much about it and he certainly didn't want to tell his alpha how he felt. It was probably stupid anyway. He didn't want Erik to think less of him.

'I'm tired of everyone treating me like an invalid. Then agin, maybe she was right. Maybe I am useless and broken.'

'Charles, you aren't broken. You aren't useless,' Erik spoke, completely serious. 'In fact, why don't you tell me your biggest dream.'

'I want to go to university and study genetics.'

'Why?'

'So I can open a school to help people like us.'

'That's such a noble dream, maus.'

'The thing is, I can't attend without the authorising signature of the alpha that has custody over me.'

Erik hummed in thought for a moment. That wasn't a fair rule at all. While he agreed there were certain areas omegas didn't belong in - such as battlefields - he thought all omegas should have the ability to attend classes freely and of their own choosing. He never saw the point in restricting education. It didn't take him long to figure out that he wanted to help Charles realise his dream.

'I'll tell you what... Once you're discharged and we're married, I'll have legal custody over you and I'll sign those papers for you.

Charles looked up at Erik with wide eyes. Part of him was quite excited at e prospect of actually doing what he wanted.

'Really?'

'Yes, really.'

'What about classes? I'm not sure they'll accomodate me.'

'I'm sure they would, even if they don't, we'll figure something out.'

'Thank you, Erik, really.'

'You're welcome, maus.'

'Do you happen to know when they'll discharge me?

'I'm not sure. It's been almost a month. I'm sure it'll be soon.'

Charles nodded and pulled him into the bd, curling up against his side. Erik smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around Charles, holding him protectively, wanting to bring him some comfort. Charles turned to face him and laid his head on Erik's chest, nuzzling him lightly. He was quite happy in the moment. Erik seemed content just to hold him.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was a big day. Outside, people were bustling about, making the proper preparations, no doubt under Erik's watchful gaze. In one of the first floor bedrooms, Charles was sat in front of a mirror. He'd yet to move to change and his adopted sister, Raven, was leaning against the wall, watching him carefully. It was her job to make sure he got dressed and to assist him when necessary.

'Everything okay,' she ventured cautiously.

'Fine,' his response came almost too fast.

'If this has something to do with Erik. If he's hurt you...'

'It's nothing to do with Erik,' he cut her off quickly.

He silently used his powers to reach out to Erik, needing the comfort the alpha would provide. He was a nervous wreck - though he didn't want to show it. He knew this would be a relatively small event, much smaller than those he attended as a child. Raven helpfully told him it was past time for him to change. Charles moved to get dressed, not paying her any attention. He just wanted to get this day over with and go back to the small flat that had served as home for the few weeks he'd been out of hospital. He knew that he was safe there, even safer with Erik's presence. He allowed Raven to help him with his tie as he was far too nervous to get it straight on his own.

Soon enough, there was a knock at the door, their cue to head out back to the garden. The two made their way out in relative silence. Once they were at the proper spot, Charles positioned his chair at the end of the aisle while Raven headed off to find her seat. He could see Erik from his position and relaxed a bit. Perhaps things would be okay. The music started and Charles made his way down the aisle, his eyes locked on Erik as he tried to drown out the pitying thoughts of those around him. It seemed like no time at all had passed when he finally came face-to-face with Erik.

Erik cupped Charles' cheek briefly and the omega leaned into the touch a bit, allowing his guard to drop. Erik smiled at him, taking his hands gently.

As the officiant went into a speil about the sanctity of marriage and such, Charles squeezed Erik's hand tightly. Erik, in turn, looked down at him, tuning out the officiant and it became quite clear Charles had tuned him out as well.

'I understand you two have your vows,' the man spoke up.

Erik nodded, letting go of one of Charles' hands to fish the bit of paper out of his pocket.

'I, Erik Magnus Lensherr, take you Charles Francis Xavier, for my wedded husband from this day forward, to have and to hold as equal partner in my life, to whom I give my deepest love and devotion. I humbly open my heart and mind to you as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, where you may come and find a refuge of love and stregnth. I will love you enough to risk being hurt, trust you when I don't - or cannot - understand, weep with you in heartache, and celebrate life with you in joy. I will recieve you as my equal throughout all our days.'

Charles brushed a thumb across the back of Erik's hand, trying not to tear up a bit. This was really happening, something he'd - only months before - had been convinced he wouldn't live to see. The arrangements had been so last minute they'd not had time to sit down and write their own vows.

'I, Charles Francis Xavier, take you, Erik Magnus Lensherr, for my wedded husband from this way forward, to have and to hold as my equal partner in life, to whom I humbly open my heart to you as sanctuary of warmth and peace, where you may come and find a refuge of love and stregnth. I will love you enough to risk being hurt, trust you when I don't understand, weep with you in heartache, and celebrate life with you in joy. I will recieve you as my equal throughout all our days.'

'By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss the groom.'

Erik kissed Charles's forehead before gently lifting him out of his wheelchair and kissing him properly. Charles was caught off guard as they hadn't practiced this. He kissed back, his fingers curling into Erik's suit jacket for security. Erik was the one to break the kiss and started down the aisle, grinning.

'Scared I'll drop you, maus?' He whispered.

'No... You just...caught me off guard,' Charles murmured.

Erik chuckled softly as Charles laid his head on his husband's shoulder, closing his eyes. He was happier than he'd ever been, knowing how safe he was. The wheelchair trailed just behind them as they led the way to the tent where the reception would be held. Charles didn't seem to care wether or not they were getting stares, it didn't matter at this point. Even if someone decided to do anything now, it was far too late. Erik was, by law, the one with custody over him.

Erik set Charles down in a chair at the table located at the front of the tent before he sat next to him. He pressed a kiss to Charles's cheek as he sat next to him. The other guests filed into the tent, most of them chatting amicably amongst themselves, a few stopping by their table to wish the couple well. Most of them just silently took their seats, not bothering the newlyweds.

'This wouldn't have been possible without you, darling,' Charles murmured, taking hold of one of Erik's hands under the table.

'I just wanted to make you happy,' Erik responded softly.

The guests got to their seats, continuing to chatter amongst themselves. The hum of conversation was far less than interesting to the couple. Charles wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, for the first time feeling safe enough to allow his guard to completely drop for the first time in what felt like forever. He didn't notice the dark presence making its way toward the tent. He was far too busy chatting with Raven, the two taking the opportunity to catch up. It had been a while since he'd seen his sister, after all. Neither of them recognized the threat until Charles's stepfather was at the table, pulling Charles across. The man was clearly under the influence of something.

Erik stood, bringing a knife from the caterer's table toward them, faster than he really was comfortable with. His instinct was to protect the omega. He carefully brought the knife to rest at the side of the man's neck, the blade digging into the skin enough to make a mark.

'Leave him alone or you'll not walk out of this tent,' Erik threatened.

'I can't wish my stepson a happy life?'

'No. Put him down and leave. Now.'

The knife pressed harder, just enough to break the skin. Charles squirmed a bit, attempting to get free from his stepfather's grip. Kurt dropped him and walked out of the tent, leaving Charles to lay on the ground in pain. One of Charles's uncles tackled Kurt and someone else dialed for the police. Erik decided against killing the man, the police could take care of him, his first priority was his husband. He knelt down, carefully checking him over.

Charles's mind was a mess. It'd been such a perfect day, why did it have to be ruined by that bastard showing up? His head spun a bit as he instinctively reached for Erik, closing his eyes tight. He was in a good deal of pain and it was quite obvious. His hand found purchase with Erik's shirt, his fingers curling into the fabric. He briefly considered Erik might get angry at him for wrinkling the shirt but banished the thought quickly.

'What do I need to do?' Erik asked softly, carefully cradling Charles against him.

'I just...It hurts...'

'Do you need to lay down inside?'

Charles simply nodded and Erik lifted him off the ground, doing his best to cause little pain. He started out of the tent, not bothering to slow down. His first priority lay with Charles's well-being. Raven decided to take control of the guests and make sure there was no pandemonium.

Inside, Erik carried Charles to the bedroom he'd used to get changed and laid him on the bed. Charles, however, refused to let go of Erik's shirt, not wanting to be alone. Erik settled on the edge of the bed, trying to be of some comfort. He wasn't quite good at comforting, but he would try. His job was to make sure Charles wasn't ever in a position of harm again. A knock at the door interrupted them as Charles's grip loosened on Erik's shirt. Erik stood and went to unlock the door, keeping a close eye on Charles.

Raven was standing at the door, holding the backpack from Charles's wheelchair.

'I thought this might would be needed,' she explained gently, offering the bag to Erik.

'Thank you. Mind getting a glass of water?'

'I'll be back in a minute. Will he be alright?' She cast a worrying glance over to Charles.

'I'm sure he will be. Probably the pain,' Erik murmured, leaving the door to go sit on the edge of the bed.

Raven left the room, closing the door behind her. Erik played with Charles's hair, trying to help. He didn't like seeing Charles in pain, never had. He stared down at Charles, watching the telepath closely. His first thought had been just to get him as far away from the violent man just in case. He now wondered if that was the right thing to do.

Raven came back into the room with the requested glass of water to Erik rearranging the pillows on the bed so that Charles could be propped up against them. Charles was somewhat curled up on his side, his eyes closed tight and his head resting in Erik's lap. It was a position he felt safe in, even with the events having just transpired. Erik didn't seem to mind it either, finishing arranging the pillows rather quickly and turned his attention back to Charles to give him some medication.

'I know you don't want to, maus, but it might be a good idea to leave once the medication kicks in,' he murmured.

Charles simply nodded in response as Erik carefully moved him so he was propped up against the pillows, his fingers immediately curling into Erik's shirt. He felt safest with Erik anyhow. Erik brushed a hand through Charles's hair, humming a song. He wanted to do what he could to look after him. Charles fought sleep, absolutely exhausted by now. Erik chatted politely with Raven, not minding her company, at least for the moment. He kept a careful eye on Charles, making sure he was comfortable. Soon enough, he decided it was time to leave.

'I'll give it a bit longer and leave with him. He should rest well once we're back home.'

'Good to know. Can I have your address?'

'Sure.'

Erik grabbed Charles's pack and dug out a scrap of paper and a pen before jotting down his phone number and address, deciding that Charles might would like his sister to know where he was staying. He handed over the paper, offering a smile.

'Thank you.'

'I'm not the type that would separate him from his family. Well...those aside from his stepfather.'

'I just wish I could've been there for him. Our mother sent me away to keep me safe.'

'Nothing you could've done. You were both just children.'

Raven thought over this fact for a moment before nodding slightly. Erik offered a smile, continuing to play with Charles's hair, not quite thinking of doing so. He almost caught himself enjoying doing this. He liked looking after Charles and making sure he was happy. He would continue to do this. Not much time passed before the two left, Charles still half-asleep in the front seat of Erik's car.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been just a few weeks since the wedding and things had been going well. Charles had been accepted to a small, all-omega university not too far from where Erik worked. Their family had pretty well left the two alone - a fact for which they were very greatful as they were still adjusting to not only living together, but Charles was still adjusting to being home.

Erik was settled on the sofa with his omega tucked comfortably against his side as a film went mostly ignored in the background. He hummed a song as he played with the hair at the nape of Charles' neck.

Charles hummed softly as he nuzzled Erik's shoulder, enjoying what the alpha was doing.

'Can I turn of the film, maus?'

'Why?'

'We need to talk about something important.'

'Alright.'

Erik picked up the remote, quickly silencing the television. He'd been more open with Charles than he'd ever been with anyone else.

'Remember when I told you that it's possible I have children with someone from a one-night stand and that the mother died?'

'Yes...'

'The results came in today. It was a positive match.'

Charles shifted a bit to look up at him.

'They need a home. I'm not asking you to be involved in their raising, just that you let me take them in.'

'I don't know... Won't that make you never want children with me?'

'Charles, I want children with you, but we both kow you can't bear children just yet.'

'I know, but...'

'Think of it this way, love... There's a time limit on how long we have to bring children into the marriage or your step-father can try to reclaim custody of you, right?'

Charles simply nodded and laid his head back on Erik's shoulder, closing his eyes.

Erik pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

'We want to avoid that. This would potentially give us an easy out.'

'It also means that we would have to move house.'

'That's something we'd have to do soon anyway. You need more room too.'

'I suppose we can take them.'

'Thank you, maus.'


End file.
